


Fitz in the streets, Doctor in the sheets

by Agent_Of_Something



Series: One-Shots I've written for my friends that I decided to post [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, ummmmmmm sexy times???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: This is based on something I said.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: One-Shots I've written for my friends that I decided to post [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Fitz in the streets, Doctor in the sheets

Set during the 4 ish years in space.

“Enoch? Fitz? Alya?” Jemma called. Nobody was there. She was in the lab working on DIANA when she realized that Alya needed a bath. But nobody was there. So she went into their bedroom, only to find Fitz, in a suit of all things, looking less like himself, more like the doctor. What in the world?

“Fitz, what’s going on?”

“You have been extremely busy, and I wanted to do something fun.”

“Reliving trauma is fun?”

“I realized that when Alya gets married I need to wear a suit, so I thought I should start now.”

“You do know that’s in 30 years right?”

“Yeah but we have time to practice.”

“I guess so. Where’s Alya?”

“With Enoch on the other side of the plane.”

“Oh. So what are you planning to do?”

“Well, Dr. Fitz-Simmons, I’m gonna have some fun with you.” He said, taking her hand and guiding her to sit in his lap.

“Why type of fun?” She asked, uneasily.

“The kind that nobody but us will do.” He whispered in her ear. Suddenly he was on top of her, kissing her neck. Her back arched in desire and well, you know what happened next.

An hour later, they laid in bed, Jemma lazily drawing patterns on Fitz’s chest when she thought of something.

“I had fun.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, we deserve some alone time and I think it’s safe to say you’re Fitz in the streets and the doctor in the sheets.” She laughed, and Fitz smirked at her before hitting her with his pillow. His laugh then joining hers.

The End


End file.
